Gymnastics Wiki
Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia. This particular wikia focuses on women's artistic gymnastics. It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. *Circle of Stars Gymnastics Invitational - Indianapolis, USA - January 11-13 *The Atlanta Crown Invitational - Atlanta, USA - January 11-13 *Pikes Peak Cup - Colorado Springs, USA - January 18-20 *CGA Coaches Spectacular - Cincinnati, USA - January 18-20 *Kim Zmeskal's Texas Prime Meet - Irving, USA - January 18-20 *George Washington | Cornell | North Carolina | Pennsylvania | Temple (Lindsey Ferris Invitational) - January 13th (1 PM) *Springfield | Rhode Island College | Southern Connecticut - January 13th (1 PM) *SUNY Cortland | Wilson - January 13th (1 PM) *Northern Illinois | Illinois State - January 13th (2 PM) *Winona State | UW La Crosse - January 15th (7:30 PM) *Alabama | LSU - January 18th *Georgia | Auburn - January 18th *Oklahoma | Denver - January 18th *Florida | Missouri - January 18th *Kentucky | Arkansas - January 18th *Seattle Pacific | Air Force - January 18th *Sacramento State | Arizona State | San Jose State - January 18th *Ball State | Central Michigan - January 18th *Boise State | Utah State - January 18th *Washington | Cal | Illinois-Chicago | UC Davis - January 18th *New Hampshire | NC State - January 18th *Lindenwood | Southeast Missouri - January 18th *Ursinus | West Chester - January 18th Asiana Lida Peng is a junior elite Romanian gymnast. Her mother is Romanian and her father is Chinese. She trains at CNS Cetate Deva. read more... Yang Yun - CHN - 2000 Olympics - Team Final Ling Jie - CHN - 2000 Olympics - Team Finals Shawn Johnson - USA - 2008 Olympic Trials - Day 1 Mattie Larson - USA - 2010 Visa Championships - Day 2 To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Who had the best vault in 2012? Aly Raisman - USA - Olympics - QF Viktoria Komova - RUS - Olympics - QF Peng Peng Lee - CAN - Pacific Rim Championships - TF Gabby Douglas - USA - Olympics - TF Jordyn Wieber - USA - Olympics - TF Huang Qiushuang - CHN - Olympics - TF Aliya Mustafina - RUS - Olympics - TF Sandra Izbasa - ROU - Olympics - EF Alicia Sacramone - USA - US Olympic Trials - Day 2 McKayla Maroney - USA - Olympics - TF *According to USA Gymnastics, Kyla Ross, Elizabeth Price, Vanessa Ferrari, Larisa Iordache, Asuka Teramoto, and Elisabeth Seitz will compete at the 2013 AT&T American Cup. The rest of the lineup is to be confirmed in the near future. *According to John Geddert's Facebook, Jordyn Wieber will be getting back into training in hopes to compete at the 2013 Visa Championships. *According to The Couch Gymnast, the Ukraine Federation has run out of money and is sending its gymnasts home indefinitely. *He Kexin - 1st *Natasha Kelley - 1st *Elvira Saadi - 2nd *Olga Mostepanova - 3rd *Patricia Moreno - 7th *Polina Shchennikova - 7th *Dominique Pegg - 8th *Agnes Keleti - 9th *Jana Kubičková - 9th *Cassy Vericel - 10th *Tan Sixin - 10th *Oana Ban - 11th *Anastasia Grishina - 16th *Ashleigh Brennan - 18th *Shawn Johnson - 19th *Svetlana Khorkina - 19th *Kim Bui - 20th *Amelia Hundley - 21st *Ecaterina Szabo - 22nd *Jessica López - 22nd *Lexie Priessman - 23rd *Mary Lou Retton - 24th *Becky Downie - 24th *Natalia Yurchenko - 26th *Lidia Ivanova - 27th *Peyton Ernst - 27th *Svetlana Grozdova - 29th *Viktoria Komova - 30th The New 2013-2016 Code of Points August 19, 2012 by Candycoateddoom The information in this blog is courtesy of Gymnast #391 on Blogspot. The 2013-2016 WAG CoP has been accepted. The women's code can be found here. Even though the CoP has been approved by FIG I think there... Read more > NCAA Meets January 4, 2013 by Candycoateddoom The Couch Gymnast has been making a lot of posts for those who want to get into NCAA Gymnastics. the master schedule for the 2012-2013 season... Read more > ---- 2013 World Cup Series January 4, 2013 by Candycoateddoom This list has been approved by the FIG and was found on the FIG website. March 2 - 2013 AT&T American Cup - Worcester, USA... Read more > ---- 2013 American Cup Lineup (partial) January 11, 2013 by Candycoateddoom USA Gymnastics has announced six of the eight girls who will compete at the American Cup on March 2. Kyla Ross... Read more > __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse